A Night's Terror?
by ima hopeless romantic
Summary: Rinoa tells her story about love and enters horror. She goes to Balamb Garden to leave what she had before and ends up going to a party she should of never went to. (Complete) Thank fanfic user Keiry for chap.16!
1. Goin 2 skool

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 1 - SeeD?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just before she left the bar she turned back around. Her tears were running down. She gasped for air and gave a man, the man she loved, a look of hope. She asked "Do you love me?" The man looked at her with a mesmerizing smile. He got off his stool and slowly step by step walked up to the girl. He laid his hand against her cheek and grabbed her other hand. "Forever... I will love you forever" She pulled herself away from him and stepped away. Again she took a look at him, weeping. "Don't look into my eyes and tell me lies! ...I saw you with her... you love her... not me" She turned back around and made her way outside into the rain.  
  
(Rinoa's point of view only)  
  
(Looking out the window) Yes... that was me, Rinoa Heartilly. Let me tell you my story.   
The man broke my heart and then he lied. There can't be love if there is no truth, but I can't take it anymore. No more guys, no more love for me. If i ever get hurt again this way I might as well kill myself... It's raining today. Reminds me of that time. I know i shouldn't look into the past and grieve so I'm going forward. I'm on a train going to some school I've just heard of. It's Balamb Garden, some kind of military school. It should keep me busy. I got myself away from the window and put my back against the seat. Got my feet up off the floor and tied my arms around and closed my eyes. Later on sweet little me, Rinoa, was completely asleep and not noticing a man had entered the room on the train. The man took a seat by the window opposite of me. He was watching the rain, smiling. He tried to keep his eyes off little old me but since he couldn't fight it anymore so he decided not to watch the rain but Rinoa, me! I awoke at one point and found that man in front of me "Ahhh!!" I yelled then rubbed my eyes.  
  
"Sorry I… frightened you… there was no more room on the train so I came here. Is it ok if I… stay?" The man asked curiously  
  
I looked at him then rolled my eyes "I guess... and for your information I wasn't frightened."  
  
"Oh really? Then what you call that yell?"  
  
Who does he think he is? Ugh… men "I wasn't frightened I was startled by you"  
  
"…"  
  
"Say? What's you name?"  
  
"…"  
  
Fine! Don't answer me you incredibly hot idiot. "…please?"  
  
"Squall Leonhart and you?"  
  
"Rinoa Heartilly"  
  
"Caraway's daughter?"  
  
"Yeah… so you're going to Balamb too?"  
  
"Balamb Garden actually. I just finished a mission"  
  
"Really? I'm going to the Garden too" Not that I'm hoping you'll care.  
  
"………want me to.... show you around?"  
  
I though you'd never ask! "Yeah, why not, but first I have to get myself into the school"   
  
"That won't be a problem. I'm commander they'll let you in if I recommend it"  
  
"You'll let me in?"  
  
"Well are you determined to make yourself SeeD?"  
  
What's a Seed? Oh I remember now! I tilted my head side ways and winked "All the way" (Squall silently laughs) ugh that was so corny. 


	2. Know me?

Oh hey I know it doesn't sound scary yet but you need to know the beginning!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 2 - Don't you know me?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Waiting... waiting... how long can this guy stay quiet?! I swayed side to side looking out the window and taking small peeks at Squall. Is he looking at me? I'm must be imagining things. Ok, ok, time to start up a conversation. I turn to Squall. "Do you like the rain?"  
  
"....yeah" responds Squall  
  
"I use to like it. I don't enjoy it as much as I use to but when the sunrises after a rainy day I feel like something good is going to start up. Lifts my spirit. So I can be happy again"  
  
"Again?" he curiously asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, hehe... I've been kind of depressed for a while... I kinda waited for a rainy day to get me happy again"  
  
".....it hasn't rained for a long while"  
  
"Today's the day, I get to my feet. To my usual self."  
  
"... I like... I like the sunrise too"  
  
"They're beautiful" I think he knows that Rinoa! ...stop talking to yourself!  
  
(Announcement on the train) "We've arrived to Balamb. Please do not forget to take all your personal belongings with you. Thank you."  
  
"Well I guess we should go. Let's walk to Balamb Garden together" I said.  
  
Squall gets up from his seat and grabs his bag. "Yeah"  
  
I get up and grab my mini book bag and a umbrella then follow Squall off the train. I open my umbrella. "Your going to walk in the rain?" I ask.  
  
"I'm fine like this and anyway it's not raining too hard" Squall says as he zippers his jacket.  
  
"Alright, suit yourself"  
  
When we get there and enter the Garden we were stopped by a man. "Going by without introducing me to this lovely lady?" says the man with a casual look on his face.  
  
"Rinoa this is Irvine, Irvine this is Rinoa" says Squall point to each other.  
  
"Charmed to meet you~" says Irvine bowing down to her.  
  
I give a small laugh. This guy is pathetic! "Trying to be prince charming?"  
  
"I'm so glad you noticed" Irvine says in a very masculine voice.  
  
"Are we done here?" Squall says  
  
"Gesh, can't let me hog your lady for one second can you?!"  
  
"Lady?" I said confused  
  
"I'm just kidding." Irvine says as he is waving his hand to shoo.  
  
Squall walks up ahead and I follow, till I take notice of a women and stop. The woman walked up to us. "Rinoa why'd you stop?" Squall asked before the women got to us.  
  
"Hey Squall. Who's your friend?" the woman asked looking at me.   
  
My mouth opens in shock and took a good look at her. Who does she think she is? She doesn't know me? "Did we meet before?"  
  
"No?" Quistis says with a nerverous look on her face. 


	3. Quistis huh!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 3 – Quistis… huh…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Squall pointed at me. "Rinoa" Then pointed at Quistis. "Quistis" I took a good look at her. She wasn't the same from way before. Her hair was down and looked more like a slut. I feel like ripping her heart out and showing her how it felt the day I saw them together.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Running down the alley to make it on time to meet her beloved boyfriend. She stopped and started to walk very slowly. So her footsteps were not heard. She walked to the wall and hid there. She saw her boyfriend talking to a woman. She giggled and he told to be quiet by pressing his finger against her lips. He put his arms around her and Rinoa looked away. She was praying that nothing would happen that she though would. She looked back at the two standing close together with their lips against each other. A tear ran down her face and she walked away. "I love you" she heard from the couple that was meant to be.  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
"Rinoa are you ok?" said Quistis  
  
I snapped back to reality and smiled. "I'm fine. Just fine. Squall can we go?"  
  
Squall gave me a queer look. "Yeah we should go. You guys can catch up later"  
  
"Maybe at the Halloween dance party this Sunday?" Quistis asked.  
  
"Sure why not?" I said with a smile then though, bitch. Squall and I walked away.  
  
"Halloween party?" I said without a clue  
  
"Yeah... you like parties?" Squall asked me  
  
"Who doesn't? You get to hang out and meet new people."   
  
"Well around here parties tend to get out of hand... I hate parties anyway." Squall said pressing the button for the elevator. He turned to me. "Wait are you thinking about going?"  
  
"I was invited. I should go." I replied  
  
"...well ...I guess you should..."  
  
The elevator came down and we entered. It brought us to the third floor. I'm guessing the Headmaster Cid was there. We knocked on the door then entered. Squall walked to the side and stood straight with his head up. I did the same.  
  
"Well what brings you here with this lovely lady?" He said  
  
"Headmaster Cid this lady, Rinoa Heartilly, wants to attend to this school. I recommend you add her in. She is quite determined and seems capable of the responsibilities of an official SeeD" Squall said in a very lame voice. Holding his hands behind his back.  
  
"Really? Well I know I can trust you." He turned to me. "How old are you?"  
  
"17" I said unsure of what is going to happen.  
  
"Caraway's daughter... judging from what I heard about you when you were little it looks like you'll be fine here. You're accepted. Squall she will have the dorm next to yours. Get acquainted with everyone here, Rinoa. Classes start Monday like everywhere else. Leave you bag here. I will send someone to bring it to your dorm. You go look around."  
  
"Thank you, sir." I said and left the room with Squall. I looked at him with a big smile. "Ok, now I'm happy."  
  
"Want to.... umm... just like... take a walk... with me outside?" Squall said looking in a different direction.  
  
"It's raining" I said.  
  
"It should be over... we can see the sun rise."  
  
"Sure we can" Squall is trying to be sweet! I can tell! Awww... I though to myself.  
  
We walked outside to the entrance with silence but we both had smiles on out faces. My rainy day is here I though... it's going to get better. When we got to the entrance we looked out and it was still raining. I dropped my smile. "Ugh... it's still raining"  
  
"We'll watch the sun go up in the rain" Squall said walking out into the rain.  
  
"I'll get wet!" I yelled as he walked away from me to the hill were you can see the sun. He looked back at me.  
  
"The rain won't kill you. Come on." He said waving his hand to come to him.   
  
Well I did so I walked quickly wrapping my arms around my body from the rain and looked out on to the sea. The sun's light reflected on the water. It's was more beautiful than I though.  
  
"Ever watch it rain on the sea?" Squall asked  
  
"Come to think of it... not really. Only in movies where there are storms out on the ocean"  
  
"..." He stood quite  
  
"Hey can you come to the party with me? I mean I don't really know anyone that's going to be there."  
  
"... well...... i really hate parties but...... I'll go"  
  
"Great" I said looking back at him as the rain was pouring on me. I was soaked but I didn't seem to care anymore. I held out my arms to him smiling even more. "Give me a hug" I said.  
  
"A hug? Why?"  
  
"Please? I really need a hug" I said with a sad look on my face. He gave in. He held out his arms and I moved forward and put my arms around him. I snuggled my face in his fury top of the jacket. I started to cry.  
  
"Crying?" he whispered in my ear. I nodded and snug my head more in his jacket. He didn't wrap his arms around me though as I did him. He just held me close with one hand against my back.  
  
"Do hugs make you feel better?" Squall asked curiously like he had never been in the situation.  
  
I let go of him and wiped my tears and the water off my face.  
  
"Yeah they really do" I put my hands on my hips and looked out on the sea. The sun was rising. I can't believe its still morning I though and we both walked back inside.  
  
After the long walk back to the dorms I finally took a look at my new room. It was really small. It held a bed, desk and a really big dresser/drawer. I looked at Squall's room. It wasn't any bigger from mine. Squall walked in his room and grabbed a towel, came back out threw me it and went back inside. He laid on his bed with his eyes closed and a smirk on his face. Did I do something funny, I though? I went into my room and closed the door. I unpacked and then changed into an identical outfit for the rest of the day but I didn't wear my blue no sleeves jacket. I wrapped the towel on my hair for it to dry and went to Squall's room. I knocked on the door.  
  
"Hey Squall you awake?" I asked not so loud.  
  
"......yeah" he said running his hand through his hair as he smiled more.  
  
"Do we need to wear a costume for that party Sunday?  
  
"Well no one usually does... but the people that do... really scare the crap out of people"  
  
"I guess I won't wear one. Alright talk to you later. I'm going to look around" I turned away and found a blond kid in front of me.  
  
"Uhh... hi?" I said. He smiled  
  
"The name is Zell Ditch. You just move into the dorm next to Squall?"  
  
"Yup... my name is Rinoa, Rinoa Heartilly. You're a friend?" I asked as I unraveled the towel from my hair. Then squishing the water from my hair with the towel.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Alright, I'll talk to you later. I got something to do."  
  
"Sure." He walked passed me into Squall's room and he looked at Squall. Zell raised an eyebrow at him confused.  
  
As for me I walked back in my room. Brushed my hair and out into one of my rare pony tails and pulled out a couple of long bangs. I took out a pair of fighting gloves and put them on. I looked into the mirror and though. I look like Lara Croft. Then suddenly I heard which sounded like Zell's voice from the other room yelling "WHAT!! YOU'RE GOING TO THE PARTY!!!" I walked to Squall's room.  
  
"Is everything ok here?" I asked.  
  
"I guess" Zell said.   
  
"Nice look" Squall said looking at me from head to toe.  
  
"Why thank you~" I said and smiled. Then I walked out and started to search for that Quistis girl. She has no idea what's coming to her I though. 


	4. Can't Control

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 4 - I couldn't control it...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I walked out of my room and started to give myself a tour while looking for Quistis. Quistis... how I despise that name and I can't believe show knows Squall! She's probably a prostitute... When I got out of the Student's Dormitory Section I went left into which was the Cafeteria. I walked slowly in looking around and a brown haired girl came up to me.  
  
"Hiya! Do you happen to be Rinoa?" she asked very gladly.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" I said with a little attitude.  
  
"Are you?!" She said hoping excitedly.  
  
"..Yeah. Why?"  
  
"I'm Selphie Tilmitt. My boyfriend Irvine, who you probably met, said you were new here. He told me he saw you walking with Squall which totally surprised me because he's usually alone or walking with a whole group and he would be in the back."  
  
"Really? It seems like he's quite social."  
  
"I'm afraid you're wrong, he's not" She said nodding her head back and forth.  
  
"He does have lots of friends"   
  
"He's commander! Every one is friends with him but he hates being around people. And he can be such a bore especially around holidays." She said sighing then held her head and said "But! When I heard he was walking with you, my mouth just dropped, he must like you or something!"  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you but I really got some dirty work to do" I told her punching the palm of my hand.  
  
"Oh well alright. I'm going to go talk to Squall. Meet me there when you're done with whatever!" Selphie yelled as she ran out of the cafeteria.  
  
Finally! I though to myself. I walked out of the cafeteria and took another left into the Quad. I hurried down the steps cracking my neck and stretching out my arms.  
  
(Meanwhile! Selphie is at Squall's dorm...)  
  
"Hello?!" Selphie said knocking on the door of his room. Zell opened the door and Selphie ran inside and started snapping her fingers in Squall's face. "Wake up Squall! I saw your pretty girlfriend!" Selphie announced. Squall opened his eyes and saw Selphie in his face and stuck his tongue out at her. "She's not my girlfriend....... just a... friend" Squall said calmly. "That's not what you told me" Zell said sitting on the bed against the wall with his hands behind his head relaxing. "Oh really?" Selphie said looking at Zell. "Say where is Rinoa?" Squall asked. "She was last in the cafeteria. She said she had some dirty work to do" Selphie said then grinned. "There's going to be a fight! I know it!" Zell said hoping off the bed. "Come on Selphie lets go check it out. Squall you can come if you want. It's a perfect time to see her in battle." All three hurried to the cafeteria.  
Zell walked up to the Cafeteria Lady and asked "Say did you see a girl in blue and black leaving?" She nodded and said "She went to the Quad." "Thanks. Save me some hotdogs when you're selling them!" All three hurried to the Quad.  
  
(Back to Rinoa's point of view)  
  
She was here alone. Unpacking things. I got furious with a sight of her. I closed my eyes hard from what I felt inside. I felt a great power ready to unleash. I opened my eyes and jumped into the air. My wings came out and magically my weapon appeared on my arm and also a small sword in my other hand. My eyes turned full black and I couldn't control what I felt. It was jealousy. I flew high up then and charged at her. I teleported from when I got behind her to in front of her and I was suddenly knocked to the side. I was going to go unconscious but I didn't let myself to. I picked up just my head and looked at who did that. It was Squall. Quistis, Zell and Selphie were behind him covering their mouth from shock. My wings and weapons faded away in the air. I felt at ease but so worn out. Squall came up to me. "I don't understand" I said and fell unconscious.  
  
(End of Rinoa's view and on to Squall's point of view)  
  
I walked up to Rinoa. Her eyes… her eyes were full black. Then they changed back to her beautiful brown. She said "I don't understand" and fell unconscious. I picked her up and put her arm around me. I decided to help and carry her to the Infirmary because the other idiots just stood there.  
  
"Did you see that?" Selphie said.  
  
"Why was she trying to kill me?!!" Quistis yelled.  
  
"Calm down. She was possessed! Didn't you see her eyes?" Zell yelled at Quistis. I couldn't take their nonsense so I just left.  
  
"So her eyes were black, big deal." Selphie said then left following Squall.  
  
"She's not ordinary" Zell said following next. And very faint I could have sworn I heard Quistis say something. "….I know" was I though I heard.  
  
Zell knocked on the door and Dr. Kadowaki opened up.  
  
"Oh my! Bring her in" Dr. Kadowaki told me.  
  
I laid her on the bed and Dr. Kadowaki used several potions on her. She woke up.... she woke up.  
  
(Ok now back to Rinoa's point of view. No more view changing!)  
  
I opened my eyes slightly and blinked a bit. I looked at Squall. He wasn't smiling, but he didn't look upset. He just stood there.  
  
"What happened?" Dr. Kadowaki asked  
  
Just when I was about to tell her. I forgot. It was now a blur to me. It was only a while ago and I forgot. "I don't know..." I told her.  
  
"Squall is she going to be alright?" Squall asked Dr. Kadowaki.  
  
"Yes, yes. Just she has a small bruise on the side."   
  
"So she'll be alright to go to the party right?!" Quistis said. Everyone looked at her.  
  
"Ok this is not a side I have yet seen of you Quistis. How can you ask such a question! You just got attacked and Rinoa got hurt!" Selphie told Quistis.  
  
"Wait I attacked her?" I asked in confusion.  
  
"Seems like it" Squall said.  
  
"Well she'll be alright." Dr. Kadowaki said smiling.  
  
I got myself off the bed trying to balance myself and when I did I just walked out of the Infirmary.  
  
"Wait up" Squall said and followed me out.  
  
"What?" I said trying to focus my eyes from the dizziness I felt.  
  
"You don't remember anything?" Squall asked.  
  
"Yeah" I replied  
  
"What was the last thing you remembered?"  
  
"I remember meeting Zell and then after that it's a blur. Then meeting Selphie and walking out of the cafeteria. The rest is hard to remember."   
  
"…that's weird" Squall said scratching his head. "Sorry about… never mind…. You don't remember…"  
  
"Today is Friday right?" I asked Squall  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Good thing I didn't forget everything…" I said then giggled at him. He popped a smile. "Oh I love that smile"  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Did I say that out loud?"  
  
"Yes? You said you loved my smile" He looked at me funny and smiled more as if he was going to burst with laughing. He liked hearing that by the look on his face.  
  
"Did I really say that out loud?! Oh… umm… whoops! Gotta go!" I said nervous and headed for my dorm. I left him behind. I can't believe I said that! Out loud! I said love? Oy! 


	5. Masked Excuse

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 5 - Masked excuse...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So tired" I said rubbing my eyes as I entered my dorm. I closed the door and locked it. I pulled out my ponytail and turned on some music. Nothing special. Just some melodies I had on a CD. I went though my bag which was placed on top of my desk. Took out my cell phone and turned it on. I checked my phone book and I ran across his number. My ex-boyfriend's number. I click on edit and scrolled down to delete. There I stopped. I wanted to click ok but instead I ended up calling the number. I didn't hang up. I listened for an answer. He didn't pick up. His answering machine came on. "Hey this is... you know. I'm not here now. I went away for a small vacation. Leave a message after the beep assholes! *beeep*" I opened my mouth and started to talk but no sound came out of my mouth. I couldn't do this any longer. I'm going to forget about him. Even though he did say he loved me... but he loves another woman! I hung up and fell on to the bed. Making my self bounce. I stared at the ceiling. A fly was walking along the ceiling. I was getting really bored. So I though of the only interesting thing that was in my head. Squall's smile. I haven't seen it much but I still did like it. After a long while. I lay on my stomach and stuffed my face into my pillow. I went from daydreaming to dreaming asleep. After a very long sleep it was around 9:00 PM. Squall had entered my room.  
  
(Squall's point of view)  
  
Walking to my dorm I saw a mask hanging on the door knob. I picked it up. I entered Rinoa's room and saw her asleep. She was on her side holding tightly on her shirt. Like she was burning up. I smiled because of that beautiful look on her face. It was pretty hot in the room. So I opened a window. Then tried to get my stupid self to wake her up. Should I wake her up? Maybe I should after all she must be just waiting to wake up. Maybe not? Maybe I can wake her up like a prince charming would. A kiss! No! What are you stupid Squall! Think common sense! I'll leave her alone. I though and took a few steps away from her. Then looked back at her. I was so tempted. I wanted to hug her and feel her soft hair. I liked it when she hugged me. I moved closer to her. I wanted to feel her. So I laid my hand on her back.  
  
(Rinoa's point of view)  
  
I could feel a wonderful presence near me. It terrified me to feel something I'm not sure is around me. It's like I could sense things before even seeing them. "!" I felt a hand on my back. I picked up my head and turned it slowly side ways to see who it was. It was... Squall.  
  
"Hey" Squall said nervous and then sat on my bed.  
  
I put my head down side ways to go back to resting.  
  
"I found this at your door" Squall said handing me a black mask. "It's yours?"  
  
I got my self up and grabbed it from Squall. I looked at the back of it and on the tag it said. "brinG thiS tO thE partY". "You didn't see who put it at my door?"  
  
"No... Although I did see a blonde pass by here... but I didn't see they're face. I'm not even sure if it was a guy or girl"  
  
"I guess I'll wear this to that party" I told him. "Hey? How'd you get in here?"  
  
"I have a card that gives me access to all dorms. It's for an emergency"  
  
"This was an emergency?"  
  
"No... I just... wanted to... see you; I mean give you this... before you lost it" Squall said to me but looking in a different direction.  
  
"Alright..." I yawned and lay back down to sleep. Squall got up off the bed and walked to the door. He said to me "Goodnight..." and after that whispered "beautiful". He though I wouldn't hear or it seems like he didn't. He smiled and closed my door. I blinked slowly. I moved myself to sleep against the wall. I grabbed the blanket and pulled it on me. When then I heard something. I put my ear to the wall figuring it came from his room.  
  
"Every time I see your face and I hear your voice,  
It stirs up feelings inside that I've never felt before.  
Was it the words you said that made me feel this way?  
Maybe it was the touch of your hand and the smile on your face.  
I think I'm falling in love with you.  
Is this love that I'm feeling inside?  
Is this love that is burning my heart?  
And now keeping me up at night.  
Oh, Lord, I don't even know what to do.  
I think I'm falling in love with you, Rinoa"  
  
To those beautiful words I fell asleep. Resting my eyes. Dreaming all night. I'll think of you Squall. Oh yes I do. 


	6. Poisoned Dagger

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 6 - Poisoned dagger  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the next day and I had just got out of bed. I washed up and went to Squall's door. I knocked. There was no answer. I opened his door and he wasn't inside. I went back to my room and grabbed my blue jacket. I left to check out the school some more. When I got out of the Student's Dormitory Section I took a right and saw it was the Parking Lot. I skipped looking there and took another right to the Training Center. I saw Selphie sitting on a bench outside of the Training Center. "Hey Selphie!" I yelled then walked up to her.  
  
"Hiya, Rinoa! What's up?"  
  
"Do you happen to know where Squall is? I wanted to hang out"  
  
"Squall is here in the Training Center with Zell. If you want to hang out with him you'll be in the Training Center all day long." Selphie told me then started to laugh. "Lets you and me hang out!"  
  
"Sure" I said.  
  
"Let's go to the Cafeteria to eat first off!" Selphie said getting up.  
  
We were walking to the Cafeteria and then shoved over by a kid jogging.  
  
"Oh sorry about that miss!" The kid said still jogging.  
  
"It's alright" I told him and watched him jog away. When for a moment I though I saw something that couldn't be. I though I saw my ex walking into the Training Center. I shook my head and started with Selphie again. "I think I'm hallucinating Selphie"  
  
"It's expected. From what happened yesterday I wouldn't be surprised if you magically killed someone!" Selphie said laughing. "We all have a little violence in us that should lead to hallucinating! Hehe!"  
  
What did I do yesterday to make her think that? "I guess you might be right." We continued on our path and went inside the Cafeteria. There was Irvine sitting at a table.  
  
"Hey hunnies!" Irvine said to us both  
  
"What are you doing here by yourself? Are you checking out the girls?!" Selphie said mad.  
  
"No way. You worry about me to much! I'm here waiting for the hotdogs to come in. When they do Zell wants me to inform him" Irvine said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
Selphie jumped into his lap and I took a seat across from them.  
  
"Heard your going to the Halloween Party here" Selphie said.  
  
"Yeah. Quistis asked me to come. Are two you going?"  
  
"Sure we are! Right Irvine!" Selphie said looking at Irvine.  
  
"Yeah... I wouldn't but since Selphie is going I'll go. You know I'm surprised you didn't manage this party when you always do the other ones"   
  
"Why not this one?" I asked.  
  
"There were rumors that at my Halloween party one person would be targeted to be killed. I didn't want that to happen so I didn't make one, but... someone decided to do it anyway without me." Selphie said with an upset look on her face.  
  
"I heard it's going to be extremely scary but... the rumors just messed up the whole thing. Not many people are going now." Irvine said.  
  
"Well that won't mess up our fun now will it?!" I said with joy trying to cheer Selphie up.  
  
"...yeah, your right!" Selphie said popping out of Irvine's lap. "Let's go!" She punched her hand in the air then stood stiff. She had a terrified look on her face. Her eyes were piecing out.  
  
"What's wrong Selphie?" I asked.  
  
She gulped and put her arms down to her side. Then came up to me and picked off something from my chair. It was a dagger.  
  
"See the tip? It's blue. It's a poisonous dagger. Someone just threw this at you but has missed." Selphie told me and gulped again.  
  
I got up from my chair and looked around.  
  
"Freaky?! Who threw it?" Irvine said looking around.  
  
"How about we just leave this place before someone tries to hit another one at me." I said.  
  
"I agree" Selphie said and we both hurried out of the Cafeteria.  
  
We both walked out and walked to where all the fog on the ground was coming from. It was from the Quad. We went inside looking around. Watching several people decorating for the Halloween Party. It was already chilling. There was a great big banner above us saying Happy Halloween. The floor was all hazy and spider webs were absolutely every where! Pumpkins were pilled in the corners and lots of mirrors on the wall. Blood that was actually cherry juice was splattered on these mirrors. There were fake dead hands on the benches. The students were opening up a bunch of tables and brining out the chairs.   
  
"Wow! I though I was good at decorating!" Selphie said playing with the spider webs she tangled herself in.   
  
"Hey... who would want to poison me?" I asked her worried. Selphie looked at me with a disheartened face.  
  
"No one wants to... it must be a prank"   
  
"A deadly prank." I looked on the floor scared. "Should we tell Headmaster Cid?"  
  
"I think so. Let's tell Squall first though." Selphie said.  
  
"Let's take a seat" I said moving the dead hands off the bench.  
  
"Ouch!" Selphie yelled.  
  
"What's wrong?" I said. Selphie got up from the bench and looked at the seat. She sat on a plastic spider. "Oh… hey let me have that!" I took the spider and hid it inside my jacket.  
  
"What are you going to do with that?" Selphie asked.  
  
"Just want to have a little fun with Squall. To see if he's terrified of spiders" I said with an evil giggle.  
  
"Oh Rinoa! You're better than I though!" Selphie said laughing with me and clapping her hands. I got up and looked walked around. Watching my step.   
  
"I can't see my knees of all this fog!" I said spinning in circles.   
  
"You'll get dizzy! Slow down" Selphie said covering her mouth from laughing. I fell on the ground and held my head.  
  
"Whoa… Head… Pain… dizzy…" I said as I watched my vision of the room go up and down and all the way to one side then all the way to the other.  
  
"Are you ok?" Selphie said. "I can't see you from all the fog! Get up!"   
  
"Alright… give me a moment to fix my vision" I told her and looked around. I looked at the doors and saw Squall entering. "Squall!" I yelled then laughed. "Squall! I've fallen and can't get up!"  
  
"Who is that?" Squall asked Selphie who was holding her stomach from all the laughter.  
  
"She's somewhere in the fog on the floor. She fell!" Selphie said still laughing.   
  
Squall walked around who knows where. I felt two hands behind me pulling me up from my waist. It was Squall. I could tell because my vision was clearing up but my head kept on moving in a circle. He held my waist with one hand and took his other hand to stop my head from moving around. It felt like a pillow was holding on to me so gently.   
  
"Rinoa. Hold still and close your eyes. Then you won't be so dizzy." Squall told me. I did so and opened my eyes.   
  
"Wow. Much better." Squall smiled at me. He looked at me with that dreamy smile. It just made me want to kiss him but I didn't. He stood silent.  
  
"Done killing beasts already?" Selphie said.  
  
"No… just though I would take a break." Squall said.  
  
"That's a first" Selphie said.  
  
I looked at Squall smiling immense. I had pictured me and Squall kissing. It made me smile. "There's a first for everything" I said to Squall. 


	7. Think a Bit

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 7 - Think a bit  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok so I am in love with this guy! ...wait, no way! It's a crush... I promised no more guys... so I guess I should stick with it right?   
  
"Oh yeah! I almost forgot. Someone was trying to hit Rinoa with this poisonous dagger" Selphie said to Squall. Squall let go of me and took the dagger from Selphie.  
  
"Looks like someone wants to kill you Rinoa" He told me.  
  
"Squall! Can't you say it more tenderly then blur it out loud!" Selphie yelled clenching her fist.  
  
"...whatever"  
  
"So what should we do?" I asked franticly  
  
"We should tell Headmaster Cid about this... but he has enough to worry about. I'll figure this out" Squall said.  
  
"I should be worried, shouldn't I?" I said as I wrapped my arms around myself and bit my lip.  
  
"You can say that" Selphie responded.  
  
I turned around and started to walk out the Quad.   
  
"Wait! …Where are you going?" Squall asked stopping me.   
  
"I'm not sure yet. Perhaps the Training Center." I told him and left.  
  
I wasn't sure where to go. I couldn't stay there with them any longer. I guess I just need time alone. Actually I don't know what I need anymore. Everything is so fucked up. I walked around aimlessly but then I was stopped by Squall. I turned around.  
  
"Hey Rinoa… umm… I know your upset and all… so I wanted to tell you this thing I heard… it helps me get by hard times… umm… On the horizon, hope for tomorrow… look to the heavens with tears of triumph… to cherish a new life and suffer not again… I don't know if that made any sense but it still helps me."  
  
"Thanks, Squall. Come walk with me" I told him.  
  
I walked outside with him because that was the only place I enjoyed. It was windy. I liked it. The wind blew threw the hills and you can see everything, the waves and grass, sway side to side. I closed my eyes and felt the wind wrap around me. Then I looked at Squall. He was enjoying it. He looked at the clouds with a joyfulness smile that I loved so much. "See something you like?" I asked.  
  
"...the sky...... its clouds...."  
  
"It's nice"  
  
"...can I ask you something?"  
  
"Well you're not really giving me a choice but okay."  
  
"What's life's purpose? I mean for you" I looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Surprised at his question.  
  
"My purpose? I'm not completely sure. I don't know what I need accept for love. For everyone I bet, is to love and be loved in return. I'm sure you heard that before."  
  
"Love... right..."  
  
"What's yours?"  
  
"Bad question... I have no idea... I can't lead myself, I follow orders... it's probably why I'm commander, but it's alright. I guess that's the way it should be."  
  
"Should be? No... No way. You just need a nudge in the right direction and you'll find you way to your destiny. Where you make the choices and well......" maybe you'll fall in love with me, I though.  
  
"And what?" Squall asked giving me the same look I gave him before.  
  
"Nothing... never mind" I smiled at him.   
  
"I'm going back inside to train" Squall told me and left.  
  
I put my hand over my mouth. Stupid Rinoa! He won't fall in love with you so shut up and don't give him any ideas. All men are alike. Well... maybe not this one... I said to myself and walked inside as well. I went to the Training Center to find out my ex is there battling with Squall!  
  
"Seifer?!!" I yelled in a shock. 


	8. Spiders

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 8 - Spiders  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Seifer?!!" I yelled in a shock.  
  
Squall and Seifer stood still. They didn't put down their weapons or move a step. They did turn their heads my way in confusion. Zell was there too standing still as a statue.   
  
"Uhh....hi?" Seifer said. I was furious. I walked up to him lifted my hand and as I was about to slap him he grabbed my hand and smiled. "See your doing fine, Rinoa"  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?! Oh... wait I forgot your bitch was here!!" I yelled at him.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Getting away from you!" I said and pulled my hand away.   
  
"So you two know each other?" Squall said dropping his guard from the battle. He moved back.  
  
"Very well I must say" Seifer told him. I stuck my tongue out at him.  
  
"...asshole..." I said and turned around and sat on the dirty floor in disappointment. I hate that he was here. I wanted to be away from him. Seifer came up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I just shoved it off.  
  
"Can we be friends?" Seifer asked.  
  
"Wow I've never seen this side of you Seifer" Zell said  
  
"Under one condition" I said.  
  
"What's that?" Seifer asked.  
  
"I don't want to be a witness to any of your stupid romantic shit for your girlfriend"  
  
"Oh... who Quistis?"  
  
"There's the Seifer I know. Three way" Squall said with a single laugh.  
  
"Were not together anymore" Seifer said  
  
"......I still haven't forgiven you for what you did... you really hurt me Seifer" I told him.  
  
"Yup that's him" Squall whispered to himself looking away from us.  
  
"I'll wait till you do" Seifer said and held out his hand to pull me up to my feet.  
  
"Kiss my ass" I told Seifer and got myself up. "What was wrong with you?! Why would you cheat on me? Did she offer you money or something?"   
  
"No. I just loved her too." Seifer said and I started to laugh.  
  
"You didn't love her. I found out that when I came here. She didn't even know me. She didn't know she was cheated on either!"  
  
"I didn't know what I was thinking!"   
  
"Darn right"   
  
"Please... let's be friends" Seifer said with puppy eyes I always gave into.  
  
"...alright. Well, I'm done yelling my ass off. You two can go back to killing each other"  
  
"With pleasure" Squall said.  
  
"Yeah!" Zell yelled.  
  
I walked out of the Training Center silently with some tears coming down. I couldn't stop the tears. Could I still have feelings for him? No I couldn't of. They're tears of disgust.  
  
"Cherish a new life and suffer not again." I told myself out loud.  
  
"That's right." I twisted around. Squall said that. He was smiling.   
  
"Devious aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah…" Squall said back. He walked up to me and walked with me out.  
  
"So why fight with Seifer? Not that I don't like the fact he'll get hurt but why?" I asked.  
  
"…It's the only way to get along…Oh hey… umm… Seifer wanted me to tell you to keep the relationship thing a secret."  
  
"Oh really? …well I guess I should" I said brushing my bangs to the side. We went walking around pretty much in silence and saw Quistis running up to us.   
  
"Hello!" Quistis said stopping when she reached us. Neither Squall nor I said anything to her. "Giving me the silent treatment?" Quistis asked with a confused look on her face.   
  
"No" Squall said.  
  
"Just bored" I told her. Squall sat on the next bench we passed by and I was left standing with Quistis. It was obvious Squall dozed off daydreaming about something so I planned something out. "Feel like playing a little game with me Quistis?" I whispered in her ear.  
  
"What kind of game?" Quistis whispered back.  
  
"Just to find out if Squall is afraid of Spiders" I told her.  
  
"I don't think he is. Doesn't seem like anything scares him anymore."  
  
"We'll see." I told Quistis and took out the plastic spider. I walked to the edge of the bench where Squall was sitting and I leaned on the arm rest facing Quistis. Squall was still daydreaming not noticing me doing anything suspicious. I slipped the plastic spider on Squall's shoulder and I moved away. He Squall moved from his seat and look at me like as if I was trying to grab his ass or something. "What?" I asked.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Squall asked with no emotion on his face.   
  
"Nothing's wrong~!" I told him.  
  
"Oh really? Then why is there a spider crawling on you?" Squall said. I yelled and shook my shoulder and off fell a real spider!   
  
"What the fuck?" I said watching the spider creep away. Quistis was cracking up.  
  
"Selphie told me when you left the Quad that you were going to pull this on me...... so I grabbed a real one... and gave you a taste of your own medicine." Squall said still with no emotion on his face.  
  
"You can't fool Squall! He's a smart ass!" Quistis yelled still holding her stomach from laughter.  
  
I turned away from them upset. I took another look on my shoulder to make sure there wasn't another one. Quistis cracked up more. "Shut up already it wasn't that funny!" I yelled at Quistis.   
  
"Yes it was" Zell said walking up to us in laughter holding his stomach like Quistis and Squall finally letting out his laughter.   
  
"He only tells the truth" Quistis added.  
  
Zell took my plastic spider off the bench.  
  
"Scared?" He said throwing the spider at Quistis. She moved away in a yell despite the fact that she knew that one was plastic.  
  
"That's something Seifer would do" I said and laughed.  
  
"Seifer?" Quistis said drawing all her attention to me. "You met Seifer?"  
  
"Oh yeah, yeah I just met him in the Training Center. He's a real asshole." I told Quistis.  
  
"So you noticed?" Quistis said nodding her head. 


	9. Zell! I need sleep!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 9 - Zell I need sleep!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zell made us all go to the Cafeteria to find out if they were selling the all famous hotdogs he loves. We entered the Cafeteria and grabbed the table Selphie and Irvine were sitting at. As for Zell he went straight to the Cafeteria lady.   
  
"What brings you here?" Selphie said as she was getting herself comfortable in Irvine's lap.   
  
"Zell" Squall said.  
  
"Hotdogs!" Zell said running back with one in each hand. "God has answered my prayers!" He grabbed a chair, sat down, took the ketchup and mustard bottle and squeezed it all over the hotdogs.  
  
"I see" Irvine said moving away from the ketchup and mustard being spattered in the air.   
  
"Hey I got to go." Quistis said getting up from her seat.  
  
"Where you going?" Selphie asked.  
  
"Umm... I got lots of papers to mark... It'll keep me quite busy so... see you guys tomorrow at the party?"  
  
"Sure thing" Selphie said and Quistis walked away. "Is it me or does it seem like she's up to something?"  
  
( .:! fast forward to next day -they're just going to talk about there life and shit so i rather speed it up to the next day- !:. )  
  
It's so noisy this morning! I though to myself. I took my other pillow and slammed it on my face so I didn't have to listen to Zell talk in the other room. He is so loud! ...but it didn't work. I grabbed my blanket and covered my face to see if it helped drain out the sound... it was no use. I got off my bed and pushed the hair away from the front of my face. I could barely see. I grabbed my robe and put it on. Not tying it because it was so hot. I slumped to Squall's room and knocked on the door. Then leaned against the wall to see if I can fall asleep. The door opened.  
  
"Hey Rinoa" Zell said opening the door. "You look like a mess. Did you get any sleep?" Zell asked. I gave him a murderous glare.  
  
"You... you..." I pushed him against the wall with my hand about to choke him. "You're ruining my sleep!!!"  
  
"Isn't it supposed to be beauty sleep?" Squall asked.  
  
"Not for me. I already look good." I looked at Zell and gave him the sting eye. "You need to shut up Zell! You're keeping me awake in the other room!" I yelled and let him go.  
  
"Nice lingerie!" Zell said giving me a full glance at whet I was wearing. I rubbed my eyes and backed away from Zell. I felt the sudden urge to go to sleep. Then I fell on the floor. Falling asleep.  
  
(Squall's point of view)  
  
Rinoa fell on the floor. I got up and moved to her. "Looks like she fell asleep" I told Zell and moved Rinoa on to my bed to sleep.  
  
"I can't believe she has that lingerie top! It's in Victoria Secret article, page 7, letter B, the Stretchable Chantilly-lace top for $286! But her gray drawstring shorts really don't go." Zell said.  
  
"Ok... I expected this from Irvine not you"  
  
"Sorry about that. Just surprised she got something so expensive"  
  
"Her dad's rich Zell" I told him.  
  
"…I knew that…" Zell said and sat on my chair. I sat on the edge of the bed leaving space for Rinoa.  
  
"She's looks ...nice when she sleeps" I said.  
  
"Really? So tell me man, what's with you and Rinoa?" Zell asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Looks like you guys have a little somethin, something goin on" Zell said with a proud look in eyes.  
  
"No… there's nothing going on… nothing at all…" I told Zell watching Rinoa breath in and out instead of snoring. She really looked more endearing when she slept. I smiled. She for some reason makes me smile.  
  
"Yo, what you thinkin?" Zell asked swerving in his chair.  
  
"…" I didn't answer him.  
  
"You know what I've been bothering you enough. I'm going to go see Irvine. So talk to you later." Zell said leaving the room and waving goodbye with a single wave.  
  
"Yeah… later"  
  
I looked at Rinoa. Took my blanket and covered her up. Ok… so I kind of tucked her in. Doesn't mean anything. I sat against the wall and took out a rock and started sharpening my gunblade. I stopped sharpening after a while. I dropped the rock and peeked at Rinoa. She was sleeping like a baby. I ran my finger against the gunblade and slit my finger unintentionally. I wiped away the blood and put my head against the wall. I closed my eyes for a little snooze just until Rinoa would wake up. 


	10. The Party

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 10 – The Party  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Back to Rinoa's Point of View)  
  
I awoke from some pull of my hair. I opened my eyes and looked to the side finding Squall sitting in a chair next to the bed fiddling with my hair. "Aham" I coughed. Squall came to reality.  
  
"Oh sorry!" Squall said popping up out of the chair letting my hair go. "Uhh... smooth hair" Squall said looking away in embarrassment. I though it was cute.   
  
"Thank you." I said smiling and bringing my self in a sitting position on the bed. "Sorry I fell asleep all of a sudden here. I didn't mean to."  
  
"It's alright" Squall responded still not looking at me.  
  
"Well I guess I should go change into something nice for the party" I told Squall getting up from his bed and walking out.  
  
"......" Squall was silent. I guess he really is embarrassed of fiddling with my hair.  
  
I entered my room and got washed up. I changed into a black tank top, black skirt with some slits like a knife cut through it and hanging down from the side was a chain and a thin black no sleeves jacket that reached my knees. I left my hair down and added mascara. I put on my favorite black timberlands and grabbed my mysterious mask. I got out of my room all ready for the party and Squall was there waiting for me.  
  
"So should we go?" Squall asked me smiling.  
  
"You're going to carry a gunblade?" I asked him curiously.  
  
"Oh! Umm... it's an accessory. It's a Halloween party. You have your mask and I have a killing weapon."  
  
"Ok? Let's go"  
  
We walked out of the Students Dormitory Section and found the place to be empty and the lights dimmed. There were only two kids walking around.  
  
"Wow! Is it always this empty during holidays?" I asked.  
  
"Not really. There's probably another party somewhere else and it must have got all around the Garden"  
  
"Hope the party won't be like this."   
  
We went to the Quad and found hardly anyone there. The lights were turned off and candles were lit. It was way creepy in the dark but I'm not scared. Really I'm not. Everyone was quite and hanging out in couples. Just chatting, some were making out. You could say only 10 people were here.  
  
"What a dead party" I told Squall.  
  
"Goes with the holiday doesn't it?" Squall said. Selphie came from a corner to us holding a beer in her hand. She dressed casual in baggy sweatpants and a nice tight top. Nothing bright.  
  
"Hey, you came!" Selphie yelled and hiccupped.   
  
"Are you drunk?" I asked. She hiccupped again and was about to fall on the floor when Irvine came out catching her. Irvine didn't wear his cowboy getup. Just jeans and a white tee but he surly didn't forget his cowboy hat.  
  
"Yeah she is" Irvine said holding Selphie to stand.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Squall asked.  
  
"There was a party somewhere else and pretty much everyone went. Including Headmaster and the Instructors. Well accept for Quistis."  
  
"Have you been working out?" Selphie said feeling Irvine's muscles.  
  
"Give me that" Irvine said taking Selphie's beer bottle away from her.  
  
"No! You big meany poo!" Selphie said banging her hands lightly on Irvine's chest.  
  
"I'll be back just want to put her in a seat" Irvine said leading Selphie.  
  
"Whoa can you believe it?!" I said and turned around to face Squall and found a beer bottle in his hand too. He looked at me with a guilty face and threw the bottle over his shoulder and smiled.  
  
"All gone!" He said.  
  
I rolled my eyes at him and grabbed his hand leading him around the place to look for someone to talk to. When we suddenly heard a girl scream! I turned around and looked at Squall with a worried face.  
  
"Don't look at me I didn't do it! ......Rinoa, don't worry... it's probably just someone trying to make this party more frightening."  
  
I reassured myself with those words and continued walking around. Well if I could. I didn't know what I was stepping in that made my boots all squeaky. So I stopped walking. Squall bumped into me.  
  
"...sorry" He said. I bent down to the floor and ran my finger across the floor. I found my finger to be red. I stood up and showed Squall. "Smells like fresh blood"  
  
"It's just cherry juice right?" I asked Squall not showing him that I'm terrified.  
  
"Yeah" Squall said with sarcasm. I knew he was trying to frighten me.  
  
"FYI I'm not scared so you can cut the crap." I said with anger in my voice and turned around. "AHHHHH!!!!!" I yelled and took deep breaths. The person took off their mask. It was Quistis.  
  
"hehe... scared?" Quistis said with a mischievous look on her face.  
  
"Quistis she's frightened enough put your mask back on" Squall said and I giggled in relief. Quistis gave a disgusted look on her face at what Squall said and she turned walking away.  
  
"Not scared?" Squall asked.  
  
"Maybe a bit" I replied gripping on Squall's hand. Irvine came up to us again. Selphie was following behind him. Selphie put her finger to her mouth telling us to be quite and keep it a secret that she was behind him.  
  
"Selphie is behind me isn't she?" Irvine said and I nodded my head. He turned around to Selphie. "I though I told you to stay. You need to sit for a while. You'll get dizzy!"  
  
"You silly puppy!" Selphie said giving him a hug. Irvine turned back around to us with Selphie holding his waist.  
  
"So I heard you scream" Irvine said.  
  
"No! I wasn't screaming... it's just... I'm angry my shoes are covered in this... juice" I told Irvine trying to make him look stupid for saying that. 


	11. No Cigar!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 11 - Close but no cigar!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Liar!!!" Selphie yelled at me and giggled, "Your scary...ed (hiccup) scary kitty!"  
  
While Selphie was blabbing her drunken words I remembered I was missing something. I looked around and realized my mask was missing? "Squall, did you take my mask?"  
  
"No? Why is it missing?"  
  
"Yeah... weird..." I said and heard someone yell "HELP!!!"  
  
"Did you hear that or is it just me?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Let's go" Squall said walking to where the sound came from.  
  
He drew out his weapon and Zell came running from the side and bumped into us. Knocking Selphie on the floor.  
  
"Hey... umm... I suggest we better prepare for battle" Zell said nervously.  
  
"Why?" I asked and from above us a girl fell on the floor.  
  
There was a knife slit on her neck. All covered in blood across her neck and a bloody hand print on her face. We looked above to the balcony that overlooked the Quad she fell from and back to the girl.  
  
"This is a dummy right?" I asked hoping it was true. Selphie got to her knees and put her head to her chest.  
  
"She's pooped..." Selphie said.   
  
"Dead?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Yeah! Pooped!" Selphie repeated loudly. She didn't seem worried since she was drunk.   
  
I looked around to see if any students were still here... but they must have disappeared. Just now Selphie fell unconscious and Irvine ran to her.  
  
"I told her not to drink anymore" Irvine said and laid her body on a table for her to rest.  
  
I noticed the 'cherry juice' on the floor was starting to rise but it stopped. Everyone was silent.   
  
"Where's Quistis? Maybe she can help figure this" Zell said.  
"Help? I'm tired of helping you fools!!"   
We all looked up. Quistis was on the balcony where the dead girl had fallen from. She was wearing black short shorts and a black turtle neck sweater. Her blond hair was in a pony tail and on her back she was carrying a slender sword. Guns were tied to left leg and daggers over her shorts. She was clothed to battle from what I though.  
  
"I can't believe you didn't figure me out yet!" Quistis yelled and sat on the edge of the balcony just inches away from falling off.  
  
"Figure out what?" Squall asked and Quistis laughed.  
  
"Squall you know those students that take the exam fighting in the fire cavern?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"And you know how... every time one student comes with me that person gets killed during the examination."  
  
"How can I forget all of them?"  
  
"I've got a confession."  
  
"What kind of confession, Quistis?" Zell said with an upset smile.  
  
"I lied. The GFs they fought didn't kill them... I did! hehe... surprise" Quistis said overly proud.  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" Squall yelled.  
  
"Their bodies are stacked in the janitor's closet if you want to see for yourself... but you'll have a hard time closing the doors. There is a LOT of bodies in there! Another confession, this is for you Rinoa. There are so many bodies that the fluid on the floor is their blood that's squishing out. That's not cherry juice sweetie!"  
  
I took a deep breath in fright and picked up my left foot. I watched the so called 'cherry juice' pour down. I felt fear arise in me.   
  
"How the fuck can you do such a thing! I though you were good!" Zell yelled.  
  
"Well baby your wrong. It was a long act. Finally I can do what I feel is right!" Quistis said with this attitude.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"Why?! You're the last person to be asking that!!" Quistis yelled and crossed her arms and closed her eyes in anger. "You take away Seifer's warm heart from me and you come here. Where you meet Squall and took his too." Quistis looked at Squall "I really loved you. Being with you help me get over that Seifer wanted Rinoa but you fell in too." Quistis said looking down.  
  
"Fell in? Explain" Squall said. Quistis picked up her head and had a frown on.  
  
"You fell in love with her. You love Rinoa. I saw it from the first time Rinoa came here..." Quistis said and Squall blushed. "Rinoa I knew Seifer was cheating on me. I loved him as well but he left me when you left him. I loathe you Rinoa! I took out my rage on these pathetic students. Then two years later you came here." Quistis said fiddling with a dagger.  
  
"Quistis, no way" Irvine said with a surprise.  
  
"There's more" Quistis laughed. "Hehe... I needed an excuse to explain why 'cherry juice was coming out of the janitor's closet. So... I told them I was throwing a party."  
  
"Your the one that made this lame ass party?" Zell asked.  
  
"Yup." Quistis responded examining a piece of her hair.  
  
"And you spread the killing rumors" Squall said.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"And you're also the one that told everyone about another party. So that everyone would leave accept us." Squall said.  
  
"Hey you did figure me out!" Quistis said happily and started clapping her hands. "Very well done Squall! Close! But no cigar. I'm afraid there's more."  
  
"MORE!!!???" I yelled and stomped my bloody brand new timberlands! 


	12. Gods of Battle

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 12 - Gods of Battle  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Have you forgotten Squall? I will never forget... not this person" Quistis said nodding her head in shame.  
  
"Spill it Quistis. Why hide it!" Squall yelled.  
  
"Oh! I'm not going to hide this. How can I? He's your rival. The one I will never forget that Rinoa took away from me" Quistis said with a tear.  
  
"Umm... so?" I said.  
  
"So I'm going to kill you for it."  
  
Quistis jumped down from the balcony as if she was flying down. She walked slowly up to us with a sword in her hand. Every step she took on the ground you could see a blue energy releasing as if fire was rising from under her feet. She stopped when Squall got in her way.  
  
"MOVE!! My fight isn't with you!" Quistis said shoving Squall away with the power of her sword.  
  
Squall fell on the ground. I heard his groan. Quistis quickly moved her view on me. Her eyes grew stormy and once again I felt the urge to fight. My eyes turned full black feeling something take control again. My wings appeared and weapons on me. I felt this enormous power over me. Everyone could see the energy around me. Quistis sniffed and nodded her head. All of the sudden Seifer was behind Quistis. Smiling.  
  
"Quistis I'm still yours but I'm afraid to tell you that you can't kill all of them." Seifer said walking besides Quistis.  
  
"Seifer?" Irvine said confused he was siding with Quistis.  
  
Squall got off the floor and drew his gunblade up. Then suddenly Seifer was in front of me with his revolting grin.   
  
"You didn't see me move. I know you didn't. I've enhanced my powers from within. I..." He laughed. "I am GOD compared to you all! But don't worry Rinoa." He suddenly was next to Quistis. As if he teleported but he didn't. "My fight isn't with you. Squall?" Seifer said and turned to him.  
  
"I'll take you on anytime" Squall roared and ran toward Seifer.  
  
Seifer blocked Squall's assault with his gunblade and charged back. Just when I had my eyes on them fighting I got blown to the ground.  
  
"Ugh! Quistis!" I used my wings and flew up into the air.   
  
Quistis flew up to. I had no idea how but it wasn't the time to think. I shot my Blaster Edge and Quistis knocked it away with her arm cutting herself. She charged toward me and I flew away backwards. She couldn't keep up and once I stopped flying backwards she threw a punch at me and upper cut me. I screamed. She was so strong. Since I was holding my stomach I kicked Quistis away as hard as I could and she went straight to the wall. Blood was gushing from behind her. She pulled herself out of the wall and came back for more. She was going to kick my ass.  
  
(Squall's point of view)  
  
I went straight forward to Seifer and attempted to cut off his head, but he was too swift for me. He went behind me and slashed my back. I yelled in pain and turned trying once again to get him. He got away and casted Fire Cross (Shimatsusuken). I used reflect and blocked it. I tried Fated Circle and hit him. I ran to him grabbed him by the throat and picked him in the air.  
  
"I can't wait till I get rid of you!" Seifer got himself to say.  
  
I was going to slam the bastard in the ground but he casted Firaga to my chest. I let him go and took both my hands to hold my chest. I couldn't stop so I went after him with my gunblade and Seifer did the same. Our gunblades collided creating sparks in our face. He moved back and tried a swing at me and I did the same.  
  
"You suck!" Seifer yelled.  
  
He overpowered me and knocked me back. He was going to stab me with his gunblade but I rolled to side. Got my self up and attacked him. His gunblade flew to the side leaving him (finally) defenseless. He ran to the pile of pumpkins stacked at the wall and moved them. Behind the pumpkins were weapons.  
  
"What the fuck?!" I yelled.  
  
(Zell's point of view)  
  
Irvine and I went to check out the bodies. Irvine opened the door and there could have been at least 50 students here. The student's skin looked like it decayed away and blood was all over them.  
  
"Holy shit!" I yelled.  
  
"Help me check if anyone alive" Irvine said. We both checked the pulses of students.  
  
"None over here man" I told him.  
  
"Not here either" Irvine told me.  
  
"DDIIIEEEE!!!!!" Quistis said from behind attacking Rinoa.  
  
"Shit, we should help" Irvine said.  
  
(Rinoa's point of view)  
  
Quistis threw me to the floor and flew to Zell and Irvine. The back of my neck was bleeding from the impact when I got thrown to the floor. I got up and shot my Blaster Edge but I didn't get her. I flew towards her.  
  
"You shouldn't be bothering them if I were you" Quistis said kicking Irvine to the wall. He got unconscious. Zell threw a punch at Quistis but she just flew in the air. I got behind her.  
  
"You shouldn't be bothering them if I were you" I said imitating Quistis's voice in a sluttish way.  
  
I took my blade and stabbed her from behind and she fell on the floor. Hopefully dead. I lowered my self to the ground. My wings folded up and disappeared with my weapons.  
  
"You never liked her did you?" Zell said scratching his head.  
  
I walked over to Irvine to see if he was fine but I really had no idea.  
  
"Help me carry him to Selphie" I told Zell.  
  
Zell grabbed one arm and I took the other. We pulled him to where Selphie was and ran to Squall. Then Squall got blown back on me from tornado that Seifer casted.  
  
"Sorry Rinoa" Squall said getting up and pulling me to my feet.  
  
"Quistis?!" Seifer yelled keeping his machine gun pointed at us. "Quistis you ok?" Seifer yelled again looking around as he backed away from me and Squall.  
  
"I killed her Seifer" I told him.  
  
Seifer started shooting at us but Squall was there to knock me and Zell out of the way. All three of us crawled behind the tables on the floor before the smoke from the machine gun cleared up.   
  
"Dam it! Where'd you go?!" Seifer yelled ferociously and slammed to Quistis.   
  
The three of us crawled behind a bar. We stayed as quiet as we could and then heard "Ughh!! Agh!!!" It was Quistis yelling. She wasn't dead. Seifer was probably pulling out my blade from her.   
  
"Urgg!! Agghh!! Ughh!!!" Came the voice of many.  
  
"Lets check it out" Squall whispered to Zell and I. We peered above the counter and saw the dead people from the janitor's closet energetic! They were moaning like crazy.  
  
"What the fuck!" Zell yelled in a whisper. We got back behind the counter.  
  
"This is going to be a long night" Squall whispered.  
  
"Hey we forgot about Selphie and Irvine" I told him worried.  
  
"I got it. You two crawl out and wait for me at the Infirmary" Squall whispered and crawled out behind a table.  
  
Zell and I listened for a moment to escape.  
  
"They're awakening Quistis! Get up!" Seifer scolded.  
  
"Leave me... to mutate. I can't live anymore as a human! I can't control it!!" Quistis answer back. I heard a slap. "Agh!!" Quistis yelled.  
  
"Stop it! You have to! The alteration is going to be too strong! I can't let you...hey...these students are being reborn and there going to try to kill you because you'll be strongest" Seifer said.  
  
"Reborn?" Zell whispered to me.  
  
"You think they're zombies?" I whispered.  
  
"I don't want to find out" Zell whispered and nodded. "We'll make a run for it. We need them to follow."  
  
Zell got up and I did too. We tip-toed to the exit pretended that they wouldn't see us.  
  
"YOU!! GET BACK HERE!!!" Seifer yelled and ran towards us.   
  
Zell and I ran as fast as we could and took a sharp turn into the bushes. Seifer came out and stopped running. He looked around and headed to the elevators.  
  
"That was close. Let's get to the Infirmary and heal the wound for you." Zell said and he was cleaning off the dirt from the bushes.  
  
(Squall's point of view)  
  
Got up and looked around. The students were living dead. They were already on their feet and took notice of me but walked to slow. This gave me time to get out with Irvine and Selphie. I ran to them and shook them both. They awoke.  
  
"Oh~ my head hurts" Selphie said rubbing her head.  
  
"What happened?" Irvine asked.  
  
"No questions..." I said and put Selphie's arm around me. She couldn't walk I could tell. Irvine watched the androids come at us. "Retard! Move it!" I yelled.  
  
We hurried to the exit but before I left I looked back at Quistis lying on the floor. He body was bouncing up and down and lighting around her body was showing the new energy. She looked like she was being electrocuted. Then she stopped moving. I took that as a sign to leave. We got to the Infirmary. Rinoa was lying on the bed and Zell was looking threw Dr. Kadowaki's cabinets.  
  
"Yo man she only has 3 Potions, a Remedy, a Holy Water and a GF potion!" Zell said.  
  
"Whatever... take what she has. Everybody junction your magic and GFs. The students are regenerating some how and I bet you they'll want to kill us" Squall commanded.  
  
"Yes sir" Zell replied and Selphie fell on the floor.  
  
"Yup... just what I though... I can't walk" Selphie said holding her arms out to Irvine and he picked her up on to the bed also.  
  
"Well then you stay here. Everybody else comes back out so we'll eliminate the zombies and for most kill Quistis. I don't like the idea of what she's going to turn into" Squall ordered and peered out the door of the Infirmary. 


	13. Body Parts

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 13 - Body Parts  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hell no!" Squall said with arrogance in his voice and put his back to the door.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"You know those zombies things... well there all over the place and... one is heading this way to the Infirmary"  
  
"Bull! Let's just go out there and attack those fucking pieces of shit!" Zell yelled.  
  
"We shouldn't they're too many of them" Squall said calmly.  
  
"How about you just let this one in and I'll shot its head off!" Irvine told Squall pointing out his gun.  
  
Out of the blue a hand came threw the door besides Squall's face. Squall turned to look and then backed away. The door flung open and Irvine shot it twice. It fell down on the floor with its hand still trapped in the door. We all looked at it watching us. It was just blinking its eyes.  
  
"Eww... look at them. They looked like they've been dead for weeks." Selphie said turning her head to the side.  
  
"...it was" Squall said and walked out. Over the android in the way.  
  
"You'll be alright?" Squall said turning around.  
  
"Yeah I got my magic spells! No prob!" Selphie said punching her fist in the air.  
  
We all walked out the Infirmary to see the androids all over the place. Walking around destroying things with their bare hands.  
  
"Everyone split up and kill. Rinoa go to the Quad to check if Quistis is still there if she is just... kill her. Be on the look out for Seifer" Squall commanded.  
  
I got to the Quad and found the place empty. I looked around and didn't find Quistis. She was on the move and probably all mutated. I walked to the janitor's closet and found not one body in there. I turned around in a sudden move. I though I heard something... no it couldn't be something. I'm just being paranoid. I walked to a pile of pumpkins and knocked them down to gather some weapons. "Arghh!" I heard. I know I heard it. I looked around and walked backwards toward the artillery.  
  
"!" I felt a hand on mine.  
  
I gulped and turned slowly around and found the zombie about to bite my hand.  
  
"Ahhh!!" I shouted and tried to pull my hand away. The zombie wouldn't let go. I pushed his head away with my other hand from biting and with a foot I was pushing him away from me. "Yoouuu... stuppiiidddd..." My wings appeared and weapons equipped.  
  
"BASTARD!!!" I yelled as the student's body was ripped away from his arm. The student was dead but his hand was still stiff stuck on my hand.  
  
"Eww!!" I yelled throwing the student's arm on the floor.  
  
"Oh god I'm gonna puke!" I said holding my stomach and I walked swiftly out of the Quad.  
  
As I was walking out of the Quad. I was wiping the zombie's blood off my hand.  
  
"Ugghhhaaa!!!"  
  
I looked up and saw a zombie swinging his arms at me. Then... "Sriicckkk!!" He was split in half by a gunblade. It was Squall.  
  
"I feel like I'm gonna faint" I said and started to fall back. Squall hugged me so I wouldn't fall.  
  
"Do you think you can't walk too?" Squall said with a single laugh.  
  
I had my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and opened them in relief that he was always here for me. Then I saw another Zombie heading for us. I flew up into the air with Squall still holding on.  
  
"Whoa!" Squall said hugging me tight.  
  
"Umm... zombie below" I said and Squall looked down.  
  
Squall let go falling down aiming his gunblade at it. He cut this zombie in half too but the landing wasn't good. He really hurt himself. I flew down to him.  
  
"I can't believe you did that... you could have asked me to bring you down" I told him.  
  
"...I'm alright..." Squall said as he was getting up. "Let's check out the Cafeteria"  
  
We got to the Cafeteria and we split up. I went to check behind the counter and in the kitchen and you wouldn't believe who I found hiding behind the food counter.  
  
"Zell! ~ were working not eating!" I yelled.  
  
"Come on Rinoa! Lighten up... here have a hotdog!" Zell said handing me one.  
  
"No thanks" I told him and held out my hand. I pulled him up. He was such a pig.  
  
"Got a napkin?" Zell asked.  
  
"Now you want one? Your shirt is already stained with ketchup"  
  
"I guess your right"  
  
"Ah! Fuck!" Squall roared.  
  
Zell and I ran to Squall. He cut a zombie's head off and was holding his shoulder. It was bleeding threw his hands.  
  
"Piece of crap bit my shoulder" Squall reported.  
  
"Want me to use Potion?" Zell requested.  
  
"Nah... Save it for a bigger situation"  
  
"How were you not attacked in here? I'm sure if they couldn't see you they could have smelled you." I asked Zell. Squall sniffed him.  
  
"Probably the smell of his hotdogs kept them away... They're covered in ketchup, mustard, hot sauce, onions and... Cream cheese?" Squall said backing away from him.  
  
"Ha ha..." Zell said with sarcasm.  
  
The three of us left the Cafeteria since there were no more zombies in there and Quistis wasn't there either. We started walking to the Parking Lot.   
  
"Hey Rinoa, since when did you have wings?" Zell asked.  
  
"Umm... well ever since I was little... but I stopped using them and then after not using it for a while I couldn't call them out to appear... until I came here"  
  
"You mean until you were in danger" Squall added.  
  
"Yes... I guess" I said and thought curiously then I smiled. "I like having my wings out! I remember what fun it was I was the only girl that could fly in the air." I said flapping my wings in and out and watching all the white soft feathers come out.  
  
"Wings look nice on you" Squall said.  
  
"Whoa!? Did I just hear Squall's first comment on a girl?!" Zell said backing away with laughter.  
  
"Shut up Zell" Squall said giving him a death glare. I couldn't help smile from that.  
  
I walked faster than the others to be ahead. I held my hands to my back and happily walked to the Parking Lot. Shy guys are so cute!  
  
"Hey wait up!" Zell yelled following faster and then was jumped by a zombie that came out of the bushes. Squall and I ran to help him. Zell was fighting him off with mostly his words than fists.  
  
"Go screw a tree!! Get oooffffff!!!" Zell said trying to push the female android off.  
  
Squall shoved it off and gave its chest a diagonal hole. Then I turned around and stabbed a zombie with my small sword that was trying to creep up on me.  
  
"That was close" Zell said getting up and then looked my way and shoved me backwards. "ZOMBIE!!!"  
  
I fell on top of the zombie with Zell pushed me on and it now wouldn't let me go. It had its decomposing, moldy, bloody arms around me.  
  
"Squall!!" I yelled since there was no way Zell would help.  
  
Squall stopped making his zombie into chop suey and came after mine. Gently he swung his gunblade from behind the zombie. So his head would cut off but not with too much force or he would cut mine off too. I felt the zombies' arms release and his head falling into my hands.  
  
"EWW!!!!" I yelled and threw the repulsive head to Zell's face knocking him down and the head on his chest.  
  
"This isn't dodge ball Rinoa!" Zell yelled removing the bloody head off his body. "See now you got me all sticky!"  
  
"Nice shot" Squall said. 


	14. Breathe Rinoa

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 15 - Squall in distress!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NOOO!!!!! I yelled but the words couldn't come out... I caught him. I actually caught Squall. I flew to him and caught him before he was dropped to the floor. Dust and rocks were flying everywhere.  
  
"Rin...Rin..." Squall struggled to say.  
  
"NNNOOOO!!!!" Quistis yelled in a sheer high pitched scream.  
  
I felt my stomach being released and I could breath. I took the deep breaths I've been longing for and looked at Quistis high up in the air. She was holding her head in pain and trembling like a fly with one wing but... wouldn't you know it, Selphie was holding on to Quistis's head from behind. Bang! I heard and then another. It was Irvine shooting at her. Then I saw Zell running up to Quistis and did his all famous move. The 'My Final Heaven'.  
  
"You die!" Selphie yelled and as she was falling to the ground (Duh! She has no wings to stay up in the air forever) she was heaved Quistis down with her. Holding on to her hair! Just before they hit the ground Selphie clipped her wings together with her hands and settled on her back. Boom! Quistis was smashed into the floor face down with Selphie on top of her. No damage had been done to her. I'm convinced Quistis took all the pain of falling to the floor.   
  
"Ha!" Selphie said and jumped off Quistis's back and on to the floor. Then Selphie fell to her knees. "Oops! I forgot I need help walking! ...IRVINE!!!"  
  
I laughed in joy and looked at Squall.  
  
"Squall?" I whispered and moved the bangs from his face. He smiled lightly.  
  
"I'm... ok" Squall said putting his hand to his forehead  
  
"Really?" I said doubting him.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Here" Zell said and casted potion on him. Squall got to his feet and looked into my eyes.  
  
"Thanks for... back there" Squall said slightly blushing and grabbing my hand. He grasped it tightly and then walked over to Quistis. He started to nudge her with his foot. To see if she would wake up. "Hmm... if sees dead she wouldn't mind a kick" Squall said suddenly stomping his foot on her but  
  
"NOT YET!!!!"  
  
Squall flew back to the wall. Quistis had grabbed his foot and pushed him into the air as if she was cleaning dirt off her. Zell ran to Squall. Irvine and Selphie retreated behind a car. I walked up to Quistis and looked at her lying on the floor. She was grinning at me. She was enjoying this.  
  
"RINOA I'M NO ORDINARY MUTANT. I'M A GODDESS" Quistis scolded in her deep voice.  
  
She held her hands out to me and among her physic powers she knocked me away into a van and the windows broke. I slid to the floor. The glass shattered on to me. Inserting into my skin and leaving bloody cuts all over. Quistis got off the ground and soared to the Parking Lot door opening it. Outside it was a stormy weather like all Halloween Night's.  
  
"LET'S PLAY OUTSIDE IN THE NIGHT" Quistis said and turned around to walk out.  
  
"Zell help Rinoa up" Squall told him and followed after Quistis.  
  
Zell came to examine me and Irvine came holding Selphie in his arms.  
  
"Ouch" Zell said backing his head away from me. He pulled out some of the shattered glass.  
  
"What's wrong... wrong with... with Quistis? Why must... Why is she...?" Selphie tried to ask Irvine questions but stuttered too much. She clung to Irvine and kept her arms around his shoulders. She started to cry fairly, sniffing a lot.  
  
"This can't be Quistis, sweetie. We lost her a long time ago" Irvine said comforting both me and Selphie.  
  
"Hey!" I yelled at Zell. "Watch it… your getting them deeper in me"  
  
"Chill girl! I got this under control" Zell said continuing to pull out all the glass off my shoulders and arms.  
  
I could hear a faint sound of Squall's battle with Quistis. It sounded brutal. I can't wait till I get out there and give her a big piece of my mind. That bitch had done too much. I should have killed her from the foremost time I saw her.   
  
"All done... but you have many cuts and I don't seem to have any bandages to wrap around your shoulders and arm" Zell notified me.  
  
"It's alright. You three stay inside. If there's anyone who should die it should be me" I alleged and got myself up. I stretched my wings and my arms. I walked out of the Parking Lot and into the rain.  
  
The ground was all muddy and the rain was falling hard. Squall was on the ground getting himself back up with the help of his gunblade. He took off his jacket and tried striking her but she just kicked him away and dashed in the air. Squall jumped and sliced her leg. The blood of the wound spilled all over Squall's face and body. Squall had a puncture on his chest. It looked like a gunshot.  
  
"BACK OFF SQUALL... IT'S NO USE" Quistis said flying back down on the grass.  
  
I ran to Squall and pressed him slightly away and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Squall you can't fly. You can attack her when she's in your reach"  
  
I turned around and stuck my hand out forcing an energy blast which she happened to block. She flew backwards high into the stormy air and called me forward with her finger. I felt myself being hauled to her. I couldn't stop it so if she wanted me she was going to get me. I flew forward and teleported behind her. I stabbed her with my sword and flew around her and casted Thundara. Her body twitched in pain then she pulled out the sword from behind her groaning a bit.  
  
"RAY-BOMB" Quistis said and explosions came my way. My wings were in terrible shape and I could hardly keep me in the air.  
  
I pulled off my necklace and kissed it. I unleashed the power inside it. A blast of radiance shined from it. I closed my eyes and turned away. Once the glow faded away I looked at what I had kept inside of it for so long. My second favorite animal you could say. Quistis opened her eyes wider in astonishment and flew away as my Black Panther leaped on to her and gnawed her all over. Quistis yelled and I clapped my hands as when suddenly the Panther vaporized into ashes all over her. Devouring her flesh. Where ever the ashes were on. If this didn't work then I'm sure I was done for.  
  
"hehe... NOW THAT'S WHAT I WAS LOOKING FOR" Quistis said standing up perfectly.  
  
I was in shock it didn't work. She wasn't dead. Her black shirt was eaten away on the right side by the ashes. The skin on her right arm and right leg was black and decayed. You could see her skin diminishing off more and more.  
  
"Blasting Zone!" Squall roared and his gunblade formed a gigantic beam pillar that smashed her. She was on her knees laughing. She pulled her hair back and cleaned off the rain on her face. I couldn't believe it. Will she ever die? I checked out Squall and he was on his knees too. I love you for trying with everything you have I wanted to say. I shook my head in world-weariness. 


	15. Squall in distress!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 15 - Squall in distress!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NOOO!!!! I yelled but the words couldn't come out... I caught him. I actually caught Squall. I flew to him and caught him before he was dropped to the floor. Dust and rocks were flying everywhere.  
  
"Rin...Rin..." Squall struggled to say.  
  
"NNNOOOO!!!!" Quistis yelled in a sheer high pitched scream.  
  
I felt my stomach being released and I could breath. I took the deep breaths I've been longing for and looked at Quistis high up in the air. She was holding her head in pain and trembling like a fly with one wing but... wouldn't you know it, Selphie was holding on to Quistis's head from behind. Bang! I heard and then another. It was Irvine shooting at her. Then I saw Zell running up to Quistis and did his all famous move. The 'My Final Heaven'.  
  
"You die!" Selphie yelled and as she was falling to the ground (Duh! She has no wings to stay up in the air forever) she was heaved Quistis down with her. Holding on to her hair! Just before they hit the ground Selphie clipped her wings together with her hands and settled on her back. Boom! Quistis was smashed into the floor face down with Selphie on top of her. No damage had been done to her. I'm convinced Quistis took all the pain of falling to the floor.   
  
"Ha!" Selphie said and jumped off Quistis's back and on to the floor. Then Selphie fell to her knees. "Oops! I forgot I need help walking! ...IRVINE!!!"  
  
I laughed in joy and looked at Squall.  
  
"Squall?" I whispered and moved the bangs from his face. He smiled lightly.  
  
"I'm... ok" Squall said putting his hand to his forehead  
  
"Really?" I said doubting him.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Here" Zell said and casted potion on him. Squall got to his feet and looked into my eyes.  
  
"Thanks for... back there" Squall said slightly blushing and grabbing my hand. He grasped it tightly and then walked over to Quistis. He started to nudge her with his foot. To see if she would wake up. "Hmm... if sees dead she wouldn't mind a kick" Squall said suddenly stomping his foot on her but  
  
"NOT YET!!!!"  
  
Squall flew back to the wall. Quistis had grabbed his foot and pushed him into the air as if she was cleaning dirt off her. Zell ran to Squall. Irvine and Selphie retreated behind a car. I walked up to Quistis and looked at her lying on the floor. She was grinning at me. She was enjoying this.  
  
"RINOA I'M NO ORDINARY MUTANT. I'M A GODDESS" Quistis scolded in her deep voice.  
  
She held her hands out to me and among her physic powers she knocked me away into a van and the windows broke. I slid to the floor. The glass shattered on to me. Inserting into my skin and leaving bloody cuts all over. Quistis got off the ground and soared to the Parking Lot door opening it. Outside it was a stormy weather like all Halloween Night's.  
  
"LET'S PLAY OUTSIDE IN THE NIGHT" Quistis said and turned around to walk out.  
  
"Zell help Rinoa up" Squall told him and followed after Quistis.  
  
Zell came to examine me and Irvine came holding Selphie in his arms.  
  
"Ouch" Zell said backing his head away from me. He pulled out some of the shattered glass.  
  
"What's wrong... wrong with... with Quistis? Why must... Why is she...?" Selphie tried to ask Irvine questions but stuttered too much. She clung to Irvine and kept her arms around his shoulders. She started to cry fairly, sniffing a lot.  
  
"This can't be Quistis, sweetie. We lost her a long time ago" Irvine said comforting both me and Selphie.  
  
"Hey!" I yelled at Zell. "Watch it… your getting them deeper in me"  
  
"Chill girl! I got this under control" Zell said continuing to pull out all the glass off my shoulders and arms.  
  
I could hear a faint sound of Squall's battle with Quistis. It sounded brutal. I can't wait till I get out there and give her a big piece of my mind. That bitch had done too much. I should have killed her from the foremost time I saw her.   
  
"All done... but you have many cuts and I don't seem to have any bandages to wrap around your shoulders and arm" Zell notified me.  
  
"It's alright. You three stay inside. If there's anyone who should die it should be me" I alleged and got myself up. I stretched my wings and my arms. I walked out of the Parking Lot and into the rain.  
  
The ground was all muddy and the rain was falling hard. Squall was on the ground getting himself back up with the help of his gunblade. He took off his jacket and tried striking her but she just kicked him away and dashed in the air. Squall jumped and sliced her leg. The blood of the wound spilled all over Squall's face and body. Squall had a puncture on his chest. It looked like a gunshot.  
  
"BACK OFF SQUALL... IT'S NO USE" Quistis said flying back down on the grass.  
  
I ran to Squall and pressed him slightly away and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Squall you can't fly. You can attack her when she's in your reach"  
  
I turned around and stuck my hand out forcing an energy blast which she happened to block. She flew backwards high into the stormy air and called me forward with her finger. I felt myself being hauled to her. I couldn't stop it so if she wanted me she was going to get me. I flew forward and teleported behind her. I stabbed her with my sword and flew around her and casted Thundara. Her body twitched in pain then she pulled out the sword from behind her groaning a bit.  
  
"RAY-BOMB" Quistis said and explosions came my way. My wings were in terrible shape and I could hardly keep me in the air.  
  
I pulled off my necklace and kissed it. I unleashed the power inside it. A blast of radiance shined from it. I closed my eyes and turned away. Once the glow faded away I looked at what I had kept inside of it for so long. My second favorite animal you could say. Quistis opened her eyes wider in astonishment and flew away as my Black Panther leaped on to her and gnawed her all over. Quistis yelled and I clapped my hands as when suddenly the Panther vaporized into ashes all over her. Devouring her flesh. Where ever the ashes were on. If this didn't work then I'm sure I was done for.  
  
"hehe... NOW THAT'S WHAT I WAS LOOKING FOR" Quistis said standing up perfectly.  
  
I was in shock it didn't work. She wasn't dead. Her black shirt was eaten away on the right side by the ashes. The skin on her right arm and right leg was black and decayed. You could see her skin diminishing off more and more.  
  
"Blasting Zone!" Squall roared and his gunblade formed a gigantic beam pillar that smashed her. She was on her knees laughing. She pulled her hair back and cleaned off the rain on her face. I couldn't believe it. Will she ever die? I checked out Squall and he was on his knees too. I love you for trying with everything you have I wanted to say. I shook my head in world-weariness. 


	16. Will someone die?

A/N: Please thank Keiry (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=336911) for this totally awesome chapter she wrote! This is from my opinion the absolutely positively the greatest action chapter ever!!!!!!!!!!!! You'll agree once you're done reading this. Give Keiry lots of reviews and happy comments. Send her presents and lots of hot guys. ^^ She deserves it! Read her stories too!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 16 - Will someone die already! (By Keiry!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My wet hair stuck to my sweaty neck as I narrowed my eyes and watched her every move. She disgusted me, that smug grin on her face, the laughter playing in her eyes that look on her face that showed no mercy, I was going to kill that mutated freak. It seemed like we were having a staring contest, we just stood there, watching each other, daring each other to strike. She had a plan, I wasn't THAT stupid, was she playing me for a fool? I couldn't take it anymore, I pulled back on my Blaster Edge and released it. It brushed against her neck, leaving a deep cut, but...Her _expression showed no pain, hurt, or mercy what so ever.   
  
"That was pathetic." She clarified, "You're just as wimpy as ever, but, what can I expect from a mere human?" She smirked, ugh, I hated her so much, "I could easily end your life here..."  
  
"Liar." I muttered.  
  
"Oh? Don't believe me?" She asked, "Fine, I'll show you."   
  
"Death." She whispered, casting the spell on Squall.  
  
I watched the grim reaper-like creature raise its scythe, and bring it down, absorbing his soul.  
  
I don't know why, but I didn't move, I didn't scream, I didn't cry, I choked back tears.  
  
"Quistis...no...You're not Quistis...you're...a freak...you...You really disgust me." I said, looking around at my surroundings to see what I could find.  
  
Quistis shook her head, "I can't believe how weak you humans are, fumbling for answers, feeling sorrow for people when they die, you all will die some day, get over it." She raised her blade and chased after me.  
  
I looked around, running backwards to watch her. She seemed to like chasing me, wanting to end my life now. Why are you running? I have no reason to live. You know you can defeat her. No I can't. Hello? She's a zombie, meaning she is undead, leading to the fact that she isn't half as powerful as a human, and she knows it, you believe her when she says she is because humans seem to believe that it is impossible, but it isn't. When people say, "That can't be done." Isn't the first thing that you do is try it? Yeah, but, that has nothing to do with it! Sure it does, go and at least try to defeat her, and if you die, which you won't, at least you died trying and not dying as a coward. How do you know I won't die? Rinoa, It's fate, it's supposed to happen this way, you are supposed to win, Quistis is trying to change the fact she won't prevail and rule all, just do it, no excuses. I felt her cold metal blade strike me in the back. I didn't do anything, I stood.  
  
"Weakling, just look at you, standing there, you will die a meaning-less death." Quistis said, with a slight tone of disgust in her voice.  
  
I looked around and realized Squall's gunblade was at my feet.  
  
Take it, slay her, kill her, make her pay for all those lives she took. I-I can't...Why not? I...I...I just can't. Rinoa, if you don't, she will kill millions, billions, no, trillions of other lives. You are supposed to be the one that kills her, you must do it, or the future will be screwed up. It was true, it had to be...  
  
I picked up the gunblade, it was heavy, and hard to hold with ease.  
  
"Oh? Want to die with honor?" Quistis mocked, "More the reason to die? Alright."  
  
I groaned in disgust and swung the blade, full force, at her, my eyes closed tightly in fear.  
  
I slowly opened them, she was on the floor.  
  
Quickly, stab her, pierce her cold heart, and make her pay for all she's done. Make her feel the pain.  
  
"Rinoa, you're really not going to kill me, are you?" She asked.  
  
I bit my lip. Of course I was, right? It was the right thing to do, wasn't it?  
  
"You can rule my empire with me, we can manipulate all of Gaia."   
  
Why would I want that?   
  
"I'm going to kill you..." I whispered, "You took away all those lives...I..."  
  
That's right, kill her.  
  
  
  
I didn't give her a chance to talk, I forced the blade through her shoulder, my eyes closed at this time too.  
  
  
  
Cautiously, I opened them. Her eyes were wide open in horror, her mouth was deformed and opened very wide. Her eyes were yellow, small red lines marked on them. Green veins popped up in her neck and hands, blood gushing from her shoulder.  
  
  
  
I nearly vomited, sinking to the floor.  
  
  
  
"Y...ou...fool..." She said, inching toward me,"Th...ink...in...g...you...can...kill...me...tha...t...eas..i...l...y..."  
  
She grabbed my wrist, her nails digging into my skin. The putrid smell of rotting flesh and blood was strong. She grinned, her nails cutting into my veins. I let out a cry of agony, trying to pull away. I shoved my foot in her face, hoping she would let go.   
  
  
  
She didn't flinch, she dug her nails into my bone now.   
  
"Please...stop..." I begged.  
  
"I show no mercy." She whispered, grabbing my wrist even harder, forcing her nails into my bone deeper.  
  
  
  
I let out another cry, feeling dizzy and light headed. My vision blurred a bit, and I knew what was ahead, I was going to die.  
  
"AAAAIIIIIIEEEEE!!!" I heard Selphie cry. She dug her Nunchaku into Quistis's back.  
  
Quistis's grip weakened,"...pitiful...human..."  
  
Selphie stepped on her hand, making her let go of me.  
  
"Rinny! Now!" She cried.  
  
I lifted the gunblade with my undamaged hand, a very hard thing to do by the way, and dropped it on her head.  
  
She was dead, and very horrifying and haggard looking.   
  
Selphie let out a sigh, "It's over..."  
  
I couldn't speak, nor could I believe it, "She's gone..."  
  
Then I realized Squall was dead too.   
  
"What the...?!"   
  
I turned, to see Zell and Irvine, eyeing Squall's body, then Quistis's.  
  
"You two did it by yourself?!" They cried in disbelief.  
  
"Um...yeah." I said.  
  
It was over, and Squall didn't live to see it.  
  
"Is Squall's dead?" Selphie asked, in a cry of disbelief.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Once again I will tell you to go make Keiry feel special!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	17. Hmmm

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 17 - Hmm...?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My face saddens. I turn around leaving Selphie and went to Squall. I pull him on my lap and put my hand to his face. Squall dead... I hated thinking about it. I started to tear.  
  
"I never got to tell you... I love you" I whispered to him.  
  
I pulled Squall on to me completely and hugged him hard. Once again I cried like crazy. Pain was in my eyes and heart. I received a headache from my tears. I started to whimper. I didn't want to know he was dead. I hugged him harder and placed him on the ground. I looked at him holding his face.  
  
"Squall... Squall! Please wake up!! Plea..as..e!! Oh my god please!!!" I yelled at him.  
  
Zell and the others staring me as I wept staring back.  
  
"I don't want him dead!" I yelled to them and let out more and more of my tears. "Squall!! Please wake up!" I yelled to Squall looking at his emotionless face.  
  
Zell walked up to me as I looked at him my pitiful red face covered in tears.  
  
"Noo..." I whined and kissed Squall on the cheek. My wings faded away and weapons disappeared.  
  
Zell took Squall from me and did that thing that doctors do.  
  
"Selphie you got a life spell?" I heard Zell say.  
  
"Selphie?!" I pleaded and she ran up to us. She casted Life and I saw his eyes open.  
  
"Ahh!!" I whined in joy and pushed Zell and Selphie out of the way. They fell back. I hugged Squall so hard and I cried in joy. I seemed to cry a great deal in the moment.  
  
"Su... suffo... suffocating!" Squall grumbled  
  
"Oh! Sorry!" I said and let him go in embarrassment. I can't believe myself. He is alive and I almost suffocated him. I turned away and looked on the floor. I felt so dreadful that I was still crying.  
  
"...I never said to let go of me..."  
  
Huh? I turned around biting my lip in confusion. He smiled at me. And again... I started to cry and hugged Squall.  
  
"Stupid bastard" I said and continued to cry on him.  
  
I cried and cried.  
  
I lost track of time.  
  
And fallen asleep  
  
After all this weep.  
  
(Squall's point of view)  
  
I clipped your wings my angel and you have fallen.  
  
I hear you calling.  
  
I see you balling your eyes out   
  
From the pain that you cannot sustain.  
  
Am I the cause of your discomfort?   
  
Am I the reason that you do not fly high?   
  
My guilty conscience spills over into my eyes  
  
And slides down my face.  
  
For any man with an ounce of sincerity   
  
Would have been there to be with you.   
  
But my hollow soul cannot control   
  
The errors of my ways.  
  
I gaze down upon your wounds.  
  
Can I heal the ills of mistrust?   
  
The lust in my mind  
  
But the love in my heart  
  
Tears my soul apart.  
  
The burdens of your pains   
  
Are too much for me to bear   
  
Because I care so much for you  
  
Do you think you can love a soulless brother   
  
With a heart?  
  
Do angels care for the emotionally impaired?  
  
"…Rinoa?" I called.  
  
"Hmm…" She hummed with her eyes closed from weariness.  
  
"I'm carrying you inside now. We're going to catch a cold and plus the Garden students are coming back"  
  
"Hmm…" She still hummed.  
  
I carried her in my arms inside and to her room. I laid her on the bed and grabbed several towels.  
  
"Hey... get changed. You can't sleep in wet close... I'll be back... to tuck you in bed" I told Rinoa.  
  
"Hmm..." She hummed with her eyes closed and got her self to the dresser where she almost fell asleep on.  
  
I closed her door and went to my room and changed into gray sweats and got myself a new white t-shirt. I was ready for a long sleep from this long night terror. I walked to Rinoa's door and knocked.  
  
"It's ok" Rinoa yelped from her bed.  
  
I walked in the dark room with had only light from the moon and found her in her sleep wear curled up on the bed. I grabbed a big blanket and placed it on her. I tucked her in. From top to bottom. When I tucked the blanket in around her neck she smiled at me.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" She asked.  
  
"I... you'll catch a cold... I don't want you sick, alright?" I responded and stroke her bangs away from her face.  
  
She stared at me. Why? Who knows... well... maybe I do... but it's out of the question I thought and fluffed her pillow. I stopped and I started staring back. I moved little by little towards her for a kiss. She blinked and we kissed sweetly. It was this warm kiss that I closed my eyes to. I opened my eyes and looked at her. She still smiled at me.  
  
"Nice kiss" She said calmly. I sat myself on the bed still looking at her. She pulled her arms out from under the covers and held my face close to hers. "I love you" Rinoa said pulling my face to hers for one more kiss. This passionate kiss that made my whole body relaxed and feel like jellow. I felt like my face was melting away from her delicate touch. My cheeks were going to burst with happiness. She let go of me and giggled.  
  
"Before you were nervous"  
  
"Well I... I didn't know if you felt the same way... as me. Now I do"  
  
I tucked her blanket in once more and ended up wrapping my arms around her. I lay down beside her.  
  
"Goodnight, Squall"  
  
"Night"  
  
I closed my eyes. Today was the most painful day ever. So much pain... but in the end it was worth it.  
  
Zell and Irvine had killed the zombies and dumped their bodies in the ocean. Seifer was no where to find Selphie reported while I was holding Rinoa outside. Quistis was residue on the floor. The blood and body parts were cleaned up. Headmaster Cid had come back first and was now reassuring the students that nothing happened here. As for me… I sleep with Rinoa. I kiss her forehead gently not to wake her and hugged her close.  
  
  
  
A Night's Terror?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The EndA/N: Please thank Keiry (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=336911) for chapter 16. This story is dedicated to guy friend of mine. Name you ask? *tsk* Yeah like I'll tell you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
